


"You ready, kitten?"--- Mitan

by MalecWinchester



Series: TAOMW one shots! By MalecWinchester [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Titan Delorious, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rough Michael Lightspade, Rough Sex, Sensitive Titan Delorious, Smut, Top Michael Lightspade, alpha Michael Lightspade, omega Titan Delorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Michael came home to see his husband cook in his cute apron, he can't contain himself so he goes for it!





	"You ready, kitten?"--- Mitan

**Author's Note:**

> @SebWinchester76 is my twitter name is you have any concerns. I hope you all enjoy this ff!!

‘I love Michael so much.’ Titan told himself countless times today, it was 9PM in the Lightspades house. Titan put their daughter Elizabeth to bed at 7PM so he can grab so alone time with his alpha. 

Michael has been so busy lately that he has forgotten all about Titan, he loves him but has no time to spare. That may seem mean of him but it was true, his work was needed extreme care and sometimes requires Michael to do over time. Titan hated this but had to bite the bullet and deal with the consequences with marrying a fire demon obsessed with his work.

Tonight is their night, no interruptions especially no work. Titan decided to pour himself a glass of whiskey and he sat on his chair then let out a sigh.

‘He loves me, he really does.’ He told himself with a frown as he groaned lightly because thinking about his alpha made him hot and sweaty. Sometimes starts heats but not tonight because he believed it was due to stress and sadness that he couldn't go into heat. He even wondered if he was pregnant again because he missed his heat one month, he debugged this because they haven't had sex in a while.

It isn't healthy to live like this, he knows that but he truly loves this demon so he has to live desperately waiting for his alpha. He placed the glass down and walked to the kitchen to cook their favourite meal.

\---

“I'm home kitten.” Michael called out with an unusual happy voice that honest scared Titan a bit but doesn't stop him whimpering. Michael walked into their kitchen with a smile.

“Hey there beautiful, how are you this fine evening?” Michael asked his omega when he got pulled into a hug and he hugged back immediately. Titan sighed happily because he can smell his alpha again after waiting a long time for him to finish work, Michael heard the sigh and his smile slowly went away.

“I'm okay my dear. I was just cooking dinner for us both. How was work?” Titan said as he got out Michael’s arms and went over to the stove to check on the vegetables. Michael smiled with his hair caughting a small blaze as he went over to stand behind Titan.

“Hmm, work was work. I don't want to talk about work at the moment…” Michael said slow and seductively as he rubbed Titan’s hips, his hair was a full flame at the thought of Titan being naked in a few minutes.

“Mmmm but we have to eat first, dear alpha.” Titan said sounding intrigued by Michael’s offer but he didn't make a special meal for nothing. Titan pulled Michael’s slowly deflaming head on his plump lips then kissed him for a good 2 minutes and pulled away to tend to their dinner.

“What are we having, babe?” Michael asked as he sat on the other hob that was on with a smile. Titan looked at Michael with a shocked face as Michael’s clothes burnt away showing his cock and abs tightening at sudden coldness.

“S-steaks.” Titan managed to stutter out as he finally looked away from Michael’s distracting beauty and Michael chuckled as he hopped off the stove, Michael looked at Titan’s clothed ass with hungry eyes as he walked into their room to get fresh clothes.

Titan managed to serve up their dinner and placed their plates on the kitchen island with a satisfied sigh, his orange eyes widened with shock to see his husband walk out wearing  _ ONLY  _ boxers. Titan felt himself leaking some slick at the sight and Michael had the nerve to chuckle at him.

“Wow this looks amazing babe!” Michael said when he started to eat when Titan did to distract himself from his very handsome husband. They spent the hour to talk about their daughter and their family while they ate happily.

\---

“Thank you for making us the meal babe.” Michael said with steak grease on the corner of his mouth and Titan giggled then looked at Michael hungrily.

‘Oooh he’s in this mood is he?’ Michael thought with a grin. ‘Well let's show him who his alpha is.’ And with that, he stood up from his seat and got behind Titan to start kissing his neck with his hands sliding in between Titan’s cute apron, then started to blindly open Titan’s shirt while his mouth was busy on his omega’s neck.

Titan moved his head to give his alpha some room to suck and bite as he let out a few moans and whimpers. “Ooooh Michaellllll” He purred out as he let go tension he had before about Michael’s mood and Michael smiled once again.

“Yes, kitten?” Michael asked as his hands successfully opened up his mate’s shirt to feel those perky nipples and rubbed them slowly. Titan rolled his eyes back and let his mouth hang open that gave Michael a chance to steal them, kissing him gently.

“Michael, please fuck me.” Titan whimpered as he grinded on his alpha’s growing cock and Michael’s eyes dilated wildly with lust. He pulled Titan’s tight jeans down slowly to make them both desperate and Titan didn't like it, so he turned around then got on his knees and pulled Michael’s cock out his boxers and began sucking.

“ _ ohhh fuck, Kitten!! _ ” Michael moaned as his hair caught a blaze and Titan looked up at his handsome lover with mischievous eyes. Michael comded his fingers through Titan’s golden hair with undying lust and Titan relaxed to the touch with Michael’s dick still in his mouth.

Michael pulled Titan to his feet easily and lifted him on the island in the middle of the room. Titan moaned as he felt those tight rough muscles against his smooth skin, Michael grinned when an idea came up in his mind. He picked Titan up again and looked at him with his dead red eyes then smirked.

“Hold on tight, kitten.” Michael said then Titan let out a surprised moan as Michael’s cock pushed the first 2 tight rings of his entrance, Michael slowly pushed in deep watching his gorgeous lover’s orange eyes go wide with surprise and lust. Titan lowered his head to capture his mate's lips, letting his tongue meet Michael’s and they melted when the kiss got deeper.

Titan wrapped his legs around Michael’s hips and his arms around his neck to hold on, Michael held onto those gorgeous hips of Titan’s and pushed them down to meet his pounding thrusts. Titan’s head fell backwards as he whimpered in pleasure that his husband's cock was giving him.

“Ahh oooh babyyyy!!” Titan moaned as Michael speed up the thrusts with a giant smirk by watching his husband getting stimulated so easily. Michael’s blaze turned into fire and made him go unnaturally fast which made Titan scream as he felt some flames touch his skin.

Titan always loved making love to Michael because of his flames, they never severely burnt him but to know that your husband is a _fire demon_ , makes it sound interesting in the bedroom department. He wants to fully test out Michael’s flames one day.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.  _ Yesssss _ !!” Titan yelled out as Michael’s 12 inch cock slammed against his prostate continuously that drived Titan to the edge, Michael must have picked up on that and lay Titan over the island with his cock still buried deep in Titan’s soaking hole.

“Mmmm yesss alpha!! Fuck me!!” Titan whimpered out in need so Michael slammed into him without being begged twice and Titan screamed out again. Titan felt a familiar tingle in his body and reached down to stroke his cock meeting the speed of Michael’s thrusts.

“ _ FUCKKKKK YES-- RIGHT FUCKING THERE _ !!” Titan screamed as his cum hit Michael’s flaming chest and Titan clamped onto Michael’s dick causing him to shot up inside of Titan.

“ _ Uhhh yesss _ !!” Michael groaned as he emptied himself into his husband that was breathing heavily underneath him and flopped down into his neck, smelling his omega to calm him down with his flames dying down.

Titan lied there with a few burn marks on his skin and he touched them to feel his flesh burning a bit, he smiled. Michael got up to see Titan do that and looked very confused.

“Did I hurt you?” Michael asked with a worried look and Titan looked into those red eyes with a smile.

“I love them, beings know who I belong to now.” Titan said as Michael hugged him tightly.

“I love you Titan.”

“I love you too Michael!” 

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!!


End file.
